


The Final Frontier

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, just the boys, they're not important tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Barry is feeling a little under the weather and Hal comes by to make him feel better. Cross-posted from wattpad, originally posted 1/23/2016





	The Final Frontier

Hal was having an absolutely fabulous day. He'd gotten a full shift in at Ferris, testing three different jets. There hadn't been any distress calls throughout the sector, either. Carol had been nice, Flagg had come by and only insulted him seven times, a new record, and Hal even got to grab a beer with Pie after work.

Hal landed on his balcony and sighed a content little sigh. This day could not get any better. After finding the spare key under his welcome mat, Hal entered his apartment. Shuffling past his kitchen, he lazily pressed the play button on his answering machine before carefully placing his jacket on a hanger.

Yes, Hal still owns an answering machine. AT&T doesn't cover past Mars, okay?

Only half listening as he splayed himself across his single chair, he caught glimpses of messages from a few weeks before that, thankfully, Barry had also told him about so he could help the League. Speaking of Barry... Hal would know that voice anywhere. Scrambling up, Hal rushed over to start the message over from the beginning.

"3:45pm," went the machine, then it beeped and Hal heard the voice of one of his best friends over the speaker. "Hey, Hal. Look, I know I said I'd come over tonight for that movie, but I don't think I can do it. I'm feeling a little..." Barry sighed. "Cold got away with two mil. I can't do it. See you at the next meeting."

Hal couldn't believe it. Barry sounded so sad. There was no way he was going to let him stay that way.

Hal slid back over to his closet to get his flight jacket back on, then flew off the balcony toward Central City. He wasn't going to let Barry be sad. That was unheard of! He was gonna cheer the poor guy up, even if it meant having to watch something really boring or gross that Barry liked. Even Downton Abbey would be bearable if it meant that Hal's best friend would feel better.

Haha, bear-able.

He reached Barry's house in no time, but it took Barry about two minutes to answer the door. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Hal?" Barry said, completely in shock.

"The one and only," Hal responded, spreading his arms open for a hug. He didn't get one.

"What are you doing here?" Barry looked awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked far too pale. Hal was getting nervous.

"You sounded sad in your message, so I came over." Only as he was saying it did Hal realize how creepy and stalkery that sounded. He'd better cover it up. "What happened to you, buddy? You look like me after a night with Guy and his football friends."

Barry sighed, shuffling to the right to let Hal into the house. "I don't know. I think I'm sick."

"You can't get sick," Hal said immediately, but he lifted a hand to his friend's forehead anyway. If anything, he felt cold. "Who have you fought this week?"

Barry sighed again and turned on the lights, leading Hal into the living room and all but collapsing on the couch. Hal couldn't believe it. He'd never seen Barry like this.

"Monday was Scudder, Wednesday was Top, and today was Cold," Barry said.

"Three in one week?" Hal asked incredulously. "That's pushing it, Bear, even for you. Why didn't you call Jay?"

"Joan and he are on vacation. It's their re-honeymoon. Besides, it wasn't too bad. I heal fast, remember?" Barry gave Hal a weak smile, but Hal wasn't buying it.

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting." Hal couldn't believe it. In that lighter room, it was even more obvious than before. Barry looked blue. "How did Cold get away?"

Barry sighed a third time and covered his face with his hands. "It was pretty routine for most of the fight. I pretty much had it, even with the two hostages. Then, I got distracted. One of them looked like... Like Patty... Anyway, Cold shot me while I wasn't looking. Covered me head to toe in ice. It took me at least five minutes to melt it all, and by that time he was long gone."

"Why didn't you just phase through?" Hal asked.

"It didn't work." The look Barry gave him was more than enough to send Hal over the edge. There was only one reason why phasing wouldn't work for Barry, and that was if he was getting in his own head again. Hal couldn't let that happen.

Grabbing Barry's arm, he pulled him out the door and left him on the front porch. He came back two minutes later holding a blanket and Barry's wallet. Pay day wasn't until tomorrow.

Hal flew Barry to the nearest Big Belly Burger, then gave them both uniforms so it wouldn't look weird being in the drive through without a car, and grabbed them a bag of food before flying straight up.

"Where are we going?" Barry asked finally. They'd been flying for a little while, and he was obviously very confused.

"Just wait," Hal said. He'd never done this before, but he'd charged his ring when before going to the bar earlier. They'd be perfectly fine.

Before long, they'd made it. Hal had brought them all the way up into the exosphere in their little green bubble, and now they could see the Earth rotating below them.

Hal expanded the bubble slightly so he could more easily arrange Barry's blanket, then got out the food. Hal knew he couldn't have consumed enough calories that week, not with three supervillain fights. He took out his own burger, then handed Barry the other six in the bag.

"Dig in and enjoy the view, Bear. It doesn't get any better than this." Barry grinned, and it warmed Hal's heart all the way through.

"Thanks, Hal. I don't even mind that you paid with my money this time."

Hal grinned back. "Not with a view like this, eh?"

Barry inhaled the first five burgers, then sat back against the bubble wall and waited on the last one. He shivered a little, and Hal instantly felt terrible. Duh, Hal, it's cold in space. You were supposed to be warming him up.

Barry shuffled a little closer to Hal and took a huge bite of his burger. "I'm cold."

Hal rolled his eyes. "Oh for Pete's sake... Come here." He wrapped his arm around his best friend and Barry melted against his side. The two of them sat there long after they'd finished their dinner, just watching the Earth spin slowly below them, neither of them wanting it to end.


End file.
